1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garnish attachment structure that is mounted on a side part of the roof of a vehicle body to a side part of a window glass.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-262261, filed Sep. 27, 2006, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A garnish attachment structure in which a roof garnish provided along a side part of a roof of a vehicle body and a window garnish provided along a side part of a front window glass are overlapped each other at their respective ends, and in this state, both the garnishes being attached to a vehicle body panel is known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-62458).
In this garnish attachment structure, the end of the second garnish is superposed on the end of the first garnish positioned in and locked to the vehicle body panel, and the second garnish in this state is positioned in and locked to the vehicle body panel.
However, in this conventional garnish attachment structure, the order in which the roof garnish and the window garnish are attached is fixed. Therefore, the attachment order cannot be changed flexibly according to the configuration of a manufacturing line. Thus, it is not possible to rapidly cope with the change of a manufacturing place, etc.